Witches eyes
by SootyPhoenix
Summary: MM/SS SHIP Minerva develops a crush on the cruel potions master and Albus finds out, will Minerva be able to stop the headmaster from doing something that will let Severus find out Minerva's secret? Or will more secrets be discovered?
1. Chasing Nights

Minerva McGonagall sighed as she watched Severus Snape make yet another round of the hallways. She stood up deciding to finally stop it as it was driving her insane. She glanced at her reflection in the large mirror donning the wall in her bedroom. She considered changing into her robes but hurried away from the room ass the other professor disappeared around a corner.

'Severus, I believe that some rest would serve you better than patrolling the halls so much.' Minerva said a faint smile flickering across her face as the other teacher slowed his rather hurried pace so that the much older witch could catch up with him.. He proceeded along the hallway when she had caught up with him his pace slower so that Minerva could keep up.

'Yes but someone has to keep the filthy vermin in their rooms' Severus snapped his distaste for children showing greatly. Minerva sighed it was totally normal of him to say such things.

'Then would you join me for some tea?' Minerva asked although she didn't wait for an answer and had disappeared along the corridor that lead to the staff room. Severus followed rolling his eye's at Minerva's impatiens. The staff room was richly decorated with all four house colours and the candles flickered with light when they walking into the room. Severus stalked over to the deep green chair that was in the corner by the fireplace. Minerva sat in the green chair just across from him and started pouring the tea. Severus snatched up the paper lying on the low table and looked at it curiously. Minerva glanced up at him for a second. 'Anything interesting?' She said looking back down at what she was doing.

'Maybe' Severus said a faint flicker of a smile stretching across his normally cold emotionless face. Minerva snatched at the paper that only disappeared for a second before she clasped it much to her annoyance. Her body quickly changed and distorted into a small tabby cat with black rims around its sharp green eyes. The cat darted at the piece of paper and succeeded to knock the paper out of the potion's master's hand. Severus grabbed the cat pinning it against the leg and stroking its head. The cat hissed noisily at him and attempted to swipe its sharp claws at his pale almost white skin.

'Now, now no need to hiss at me' Severus daunted placing the cat on the arm of the chair and letting it move. Minerva morphed back into her human form and glared at Severus without moving from the arm of the chair until she darted towards the scrap of paper that had fallen onto the ground. Severus did not move as she grabbed the paper and pointed her wand out it when it appeared to be empty.

'Show yourself' she demanded her eyes fixed on the paper as nothing appeared.

'It's empty' Severus said as he stood up and moved across the room to the door. 'You where right rest would serve me better thank you' he said before disappearing from view his long bat like coat swishing behind him with a sharp snap. Minerva sighed and started to pack away before leaving the room herself the candles flickering out of existence as she left.


	2. Red Roses

Minerva McGonagall walked down the hallway towards the great hall she loved it in the castle when it was quite she could think clearer than normal then but her mind had become transfixed on one person. She sighed as she walked into the staff room it wasn't like her to become infatuated by anyone. She glanced at the staff table somewhat nervously she was never the first of the staff to rise as Albus and Severus where early risers as well. Minerva looked at the floor for a second after she spotted Severus marking some untouchable three page long homework she could feel her cheeks burning slightly as she took her seat on the right hand side of Albus glad that Severus preferred to sit at the very end of the table. She picked up the Daily Profit that was sitting before her and took a sip of her drink as she attempted to read the paper although her mind and eyes wondered involuntarily down to the end of the table. Sighing again she placed the paper down. All the other staff where in the hall doing whatever they could to preoccupy their time before the children came storming in and Minerva focused on her drink.

'Minnie is something wrong?' Albus's calm. Friendly voice asked quietly so none of the other staff would hear him.

'I'm fine' Minerva said glancing up at door to see if the students had arrived.

'Sure? You seem nervures'

'Thank you but their really is no need for you're concern' Minerva said fiddling with her glasses briefly as the students came in causing to much noise for Albus to continue the conversation. Minerva studied the owls as they flew in through the open window carrying parcels of different shapes and sizes although hers and everyone else's attention was caught by the large black owl that was carrying a deep red rose in its beak. It circled the floor a few times until all the other owls had left. No one expected the rose to be dropped on the staff table least of all in front of Minerva McGonagall. Looking around the room she found no potential senders and glanced at the rose briefly before taking of the scrap of parchment tied to it.

Muggles believe that Witches all have emerald green eye's, I believe that's only true of the most beautiful witch of all.

Minerva stared at the parchment for a few seconds she could tell that Albus was reading the parchment as well behind her back and she glanced up again. Most of the students had returned their attention to what they received but everyone on the staff table was looking at her everyone except Severus who was getting annoyed at the bird that had now picked up several of the homework sheets in its beak. Minerva smiled slightly as she looked at the potions master fighting with the owl causing some of the staff and students to look in that direction as well. Several giggles started throughout the room until the whole hall laws laughing at the potions master who finally managed to be rid of the annoying owl.


	3. Tear Stains

The staff room was nearly empty when Minerva walked in and sat down in the empty green chair before thinking.

'Minnie, what are you planning to do with the rose you received earlier?' Albus asked standing by the side of the char smiling.

'I don't know' Minerva said she had not thought about it much.

'Well why don't you put it in a vase and pt it on you're desk?' Albus continued sitting down on the edge of the armrest.

'Any way around it?'

'No'

'Fine' Minerva finished returning her gaze to the window and Albus moved away to talk with the other staff.

'Minerva' Severus's voice called and for a second she wondered if she had started daydreaming about a former student of hers. 'Minerva' The voice called again more insistent causing her to look up at Severus who was standing above her his cold harsh black eyes trailed on her.

'Yes?' She asked still feeling like she was in a dream

'You're in my seat' He retorted. Minerva looked around for a second at where she was sitting before standing up and moving away. 'Delusional old coot' Severus hissed behind her back quietly so that she would not hear although her hearing was far sharper than it should have been and she hear him. Minerva continued moving from the room speeding up slightly as she did so. She could feeling tears pricking her eyes it was unlike her to be emotionally effected by anything that happened. She collapsed onto the chair in her study and glanced at the rose that she had left on her table.

'Accio Vase' She said waving her wand and grabbing the vase before it smashed on the floor. Her tears where flowing freely now as she placed the rose in the vase full of water.

'Minnie?' Albus's voice called from the doorway after knocking. Minerva didn't reply as Albus walked into her room looking concerned. 'Minnie what's wrong?' He asked walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

'No..Nothing' She stammered wiping away the tears quickly. Albus sighed and sat her down on the chair before pulling up another chair and sitting next to her.

'Minnie don't lie to me please' He said looking at her. Silence fell over the two as Minerva sat looking sat the floor she didn't want to tell anybody what was wrong with her especially Albus who would show only sympathy and try to find a way to make things right. 'I'm not leaving until I know what has upset you so' Albus said after a few minutes and Minerva sighed their was no way around telling the old headmaster so she told him everything that had happened and asked him not to try to help.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AN: Sooty: Omg what is that?

Severus: Its called a plot and its something writers normally have

Sooty: Oh wow I have a plot forming for once

Severus: A Miracle

Sooty: No need to be mean Sevy

Severus:*Glares at Sooty*


	4. Borrowing

Minerva walked down the hallway in the silence glad to finally think thinks through properly everything had started so fast she had barely enough time to register what was going on. She opened the doors to the great hall with the only two staff who where normally in the room. Minerva pausing when she noticed that Severus was sitting in her usual place next to Albus and she looked at the old headmaster little annoyed.

'Minnie I thought it would be nice to have Severus not so excluded today, you don't mind moving up one seat do you?' Albus asked his eyes tinkering. Minerva hesitated for a moment before sitting next to Severus who was again marking homework. Albus smiled at Minerva when she sat down but was meet with a glare from his deputy head. Minerva grabbed the paper that had been set out where she normally sat and started reading through it. A small piece of parchment in the shape of a bird landed in front of her and she unfolded it quickly looking to see if anyone else had come into the room.

Are you not happy with the seating arrangements? Albus

Minerva sighed and scribbled at the bottom of the parchment.

No. I asked you to stay out of this, And why are you using this silly childish form of communication? M

Minerva send the parchment back to the headmaster and looked across at him jumping when she spotted Severus curious eyes fixed on her before looking quickly back at the Daily Profit.

'What's with him?' Severus asked quietly so that Albus would not hear him.

'I don't know it's Albus he's probably planning something' Minerva replied not looking up from the paper trying to stop thinking about how nice Severus's voice was. The paper again landed in front of Minerva and she opened it hiding it from Severus watchful eyes as he had now stopped marking and took an interest in what the Headmaster and the deputy where planning

Would you prefer I said it out loud?

Minerva sighed at his and picked up the quill that was besides her to start writing her response.

'Why are you so insistent and borrowing my stuff without permission?' Severus asked Minerva before she had finished causing her to jump and mark a line down the parchment. She looked at the quill in her hand and her quill which was sitting besides her on the desk.

'Oh sorry' She apologised placing the quill in her hand back on the table and picking up her own to finish the note.

No. And you promised to stay out of it.

Albus tore up the parchment and sent in into the air bursting into flames as other staff members trickled through the door confused by the new seating arrangements.

'Will you be reviewing any more gifts from you're boyfriend?' Severus asked obviously attempting to be kinder than he normally was.

'I do not have a Boyfriend' Minerva said not looking up from the paper that she had again picked up. Minerva dared a glance at Severus who had returned to his marking. The students started filling the hall soon after making far to loud for Minerva to think


	5. Pet Names

The study was quite as Minerva McGonagall sat marking some of her students parchments.

'Minerva?' Severus voice called from the doorway and she glanced up at him her heart missing a beat as she did so. She looked down at the papers unwilling to say anything. Severus walked further into Minerva's study hovering over her desk 'Albus told me to come see if you are alright, He's worried about you' Minerva looked up at thing and sighed.

'Tell Albus that I appreciate his concern but it is not needed and that I have told him to stay out of things before' Minerva said smiling slightly although she was evidently tired.

'You should get some rest maybe that is why he's worried you have been tired for a while' Severus said watching her for a reaction.

'that's a good idea' Minerva said putting her quill on the table and stood up.

'Minerva I was wondering why does Albus always call you Minnie?'

'it's a… pet name I guess'

'Doesn't that suggest that there is something more than friendship between you two?'

'You know what Albus is like and we're just very close friends nothing more' Minerva said tidying the already neat desk slightly unwilling to leave.

'I wondering if he wishes it to be something more' Severus said causing Minerva to stop and look at him stopping what she was doing.

'Don't be ridicules Severus' Minerva said walking over to the curtains that split the room into two different rooms.

'He is nicer to you than to anybody else and he always insists that you accompany him on any important events' Severus said following Minerva who stopped before walking through the curtains.

'Because I am the deputy head of the school' Minerva said disappearing from view.

'And why is that?' Severus said stopping in front of the curtain 'Anyway goodnight Minerva' He said walking out of the room with the usual swish of his cape.

'Goodnight' Minerva whispered her head spinning as she sat down on her bed.


	6. Sweet Dreams

Giggling slightly Minerva's hair slipped from its normally tight bun as Severus pushed his body against her pinning her against the wall. She gasped slightly as their lips met briefly a couple of times and ran her hands along his strong bare shoulders. Green eyes started to look around the room and she paused briefly as Albus's saddened eyes met her own. Sitting up quickly her heart pounding madly Minerva looked around her bedroom.

'Luminous' She said grabbing her wand and coughing the room to light up and she sighed thinking about the dream that she had just had. Her head was spinning again as she looked up at the ceiling and closed her mind images from her dream flashing into her mind. Smiling slightly Minerva stood up and quickly morphed into a small tabby cat that jumped onto the window ledge and jumped down onto the Hogwarts grounds. Stretching she glanced around looking for an entrance into the castle. Finding a gap in the stones she sneaked inside and glanced around almost smirking when she saw the battered and cold stones of the school's dungeon. stretching as she walked she arched her back and extending her claws. Sticking close to the walls she wondered along the maze of corridors waiting until she spotted something familiar.

'Minerva what are you doing wondering the dungeons?' A clear voice called from behind her causing her to jump and turn around to look into Severus's dark black eyes and she felt glad she was still in cat form as she would be blushing. Meowing softly she sat down on the cold floor and looked at him her head tilted slightly to one side. Severus smiled briefly and walked over to her before sitting on the floor besides her leaning against the wall. Hesitating briefly she walked up besides him and morphed back into her human form leaning against the same wall as he was.

'Is everything alright Severus?' She asked slightly worried.

'A lot has happened in a small amount of time, the children are playing up and Albs is up to something' He said closing his eyes.

'You have pulled through worse like when you where a student here' Minerva whispered placing her hand lightly on top of his ignoring the fluttering in her stomach and shivers running along her spine at such a simple gesture.

'Come on let me show you something' Severus said twisting his hand around and pulling her to her feet with him before making his way along the corridor still holding Minerva's hand. Severus paused in front of a small gap in one of the walls before removing his hand from Minerva's and grabbing his wand. After muttering a brief spell the gap opened up allowing the two people to walk through it. The gap closed behind them and Minerva looked round slightly surprised at the large room with green banners and a large cauldron in the centre. 'I found it when I was a student here and decorated it so I could sue it as retreat from school' He said waking over to the cauldron and running his fingers along the rim knocking some of the dust from it in the process.

'It's lovely' Minerva said gently running her fingers along some of the books that had been left on the table. She paused in front of the open text book with notes scribbled in the spaces. Glancing briefly at Severus she started to turn the pages and read some of the notes.

'Nosy' Severus hissed in her ear causing her to jump and nearly tear the page that she was holding. Quickly Severus crushed their lips together for a second and Minerva's green eye's stared inquisitively at him. 'Stay here tonight' He pleaded closing his eyes.

'Ok' She whispered placing her hand on his shoulders.


	7. My Dear

Minerva opened her emerald green eyes sleepily and looked around at the almost empty room. Smiling slightly she ran her mind quickly over what happened the night before. Sitting up she looked around curiously.

'Severus?' She called glancing wearily around the room and resting her eyes on ever item and corner looking for the cold hearted man that had filled her mind so often over the past few days. Standing up she pulled on her robes and putting on her glasses she headed swiftly for the door. Stepping quietly into the empty dungeon hallway she glanced around and morphed into a tabby cat that flew along the hallways and into the entrance hall. Glancing around again she morphed back into her human form and walked into the great hall where Albus and Severus sat looking up at her when she opened the door.

'Good day Minnie' Albus called smiling at her warmly as she made her way over to her seat. Severus returned his attention to the essays in front of him without recognising Minerva much. Slightly annoyed Minerva picked up the paper that as usual had been placed in front of her seat. Glancing up towards the end of the table she noticed Severus's black eyes trained on her and she looked down quickly her cheeks glowing red.

'You really like him don't you' Albus whispered to Minerva who blushed deeper. 'I…Have to go' Albus said standing up and rushing out of the door. Both Severus and Minerva looked at the door that Albus had walked though in shock before standing up and following into Albus's office.

'Albus?' Minerva asked cautiously as she opened the door ajar pushing some of her hair back into its bun. Severus pushed past her into the unusually dark room. Following shyly Minerva looked around her eyes resting briefly on the Gryffindor sword.

'I wonder where he went' Severus said turning towards Minerva who blushed slightly under his gaze. He smiled slight at this before walking out of the door and down the spiral staircase with his black cape swishing behind him. Hesitating slightly Minerva followed pulling the door securely closed behind her. Albus Appeared on the other side of the door as Minerva closed it. Only the faintest smile remained on the old mans lips as he leaned heavily against the door his eyes closed.

'Goodbye my dear Minnie' He whispered a single tear drop falling from his eye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooty : Poor Albus what a nice planned twist.

Severus; Planned?

Sooty: Ok not planned but the point being Minerva got what she wanted but it affected someone else deeply and are you even listening?

Severus: What? Sorry I wasn't listening

Sooty: I hate you

Severus: can I go now then?

Sooty: NO!

Sooty: Keep reading for more Love triangle troubles


End file.
